


Snowbody but you.

by YurBoiJim



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Eventual Smut? IDK, I really don't know what I'm doing., Kinda Unoriginal ngl, Shitty Puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:20:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29031558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YurBoiJim/pseuds/YurBoiJim
Summary: Sans loves Frisk. But what will happen if Sans discovers what Frisk has done?I love feedback, positive and negative, so don't hold back.This is my first fanfic tbh.
Relationships: Frisk/Sans (Undertale)
Kudos: 12





	Snowbody but you.

After work, Sans liked a good hamburger from Grillby’s. Papyrus thought the place was too greasy, but hey, where else could ya get a good hamburger in Snowdin? Sans entered through the back, as usual. 

He leaned against the bar.

“hey grillbs, whaddaya call a bird…” Sans trailed off as he realized Grillby wasn’t there. In fact, the place was empty. 

“i’ll warn you guys now, im really bad at hide and seek.” Sans quipped, peeking under tables. 

_ Maybe somethings goin on outside,  _ Sans thought, wandering over to the town square. On a normal day, you’d hear kids playing, folks chatting, just normal monsters going about their day.

But all Sans could hear was the whistling of the wind. 

Sans took a shortcut home. 

“pap, you here?” Sans called, checking the kitchen for signs of spaghetti. No sign.

Sans was panicking. 

_ calm down,  _ he thought to himself,  _ he’s probably with undyne. _

He left the house and began walking towards Waterfall, when he froze.

There, on the path, was a pile of dust.

And a red scarf.

Sans fell to his knees and scooped up the scarf.

“...pap? papyrus?” He looked at his brothers remains, and-

Sans woke up in a cold sweat. Suddenly his bedroom door burst open.

“Brother, are you all right?” Papyrus knelt next to his bed, concerned.

Sans took a few deep breaths and said, “i’m all right pap, just a bad dream,”

“Again? That's the third time this month!”

“yeah, yeah i know buddy. i dont know why i keep having these dreams.”

He really didn’t, nor did he know what they were about. But they all had the same theme: everyone he cared about, everyone he loved, dead.

Sans put a hand on his brother's shoulder. “i’m fine now papyrus. go back to sleep,”

Papyrus sighed, “Well, if you think you’ll be alright,” but he got up and left, closing the door behind him. 

Frisk was worried about Sans. He had been having some very bad dreams lately. She wasn’t sure what they were about.

But she had an idea.

_ No,  _ she told herself firmly,  _ it wasn’t my fault, what happened wasn’t my fault! _

But it was.

Frisk remembered falling down…

_ 10 years ago... _

And hitting a soft patch of flowers. She laid on the ground a moment, dazed, wondering where she was. Above her, hundreds of meters above, was a pinpoint of light. She sat up and took in her surroundings, but a voice interrupted her.

“Hello?” the voice asked. It was quiet, like the person was far away.

“Oh, you’ve fallen down haven't you?” the voice asked, then paused, silent for a moment, then laughed, like they said something funny.

“I’d help you up, but I’m sort of...incorporeal,”

Frisk looked over to see a child, around her age, wearing green and yellow. They had shorter hair, and they had a transparent, ghostly form. 

“I’m Chara!” Chara said, “And I’m about to offer you the deal of your life.”

Frisk, bonded with Chara’s soul, progressed into the next room, where a small flower stood.

“Howdy, I’m Flowey, Flowey the Fl-”

Chara interrupted him.

“Shove it up your ass Asriel, we both know we have work to do,” Chara said, strolling past Flowey.

Flowey laughed with malicious glee, “Oh, I’ve missed you Chara!”

The Betrayed Mother.

The Naive Warrior.

The Brave Knight.

The Showman.

Together, Frisk and Chara removed all the obstacles in their way. It was a breeze, frankly. Chara never knew they were so weak. It was a blast.

Until they met The Smiley Trashbag.

Chara  _ despised _ Sans. He sat there, preaching his stupid messages of mercy and friendship, all the while dodging their attacks. But most of all, he hated how much Frisk liked him.

He had, for the most part, gotten rid of Frisk. She was nothing but a shell at this point. But still, whenever they encountered Sans, Frisk tried to escape. It infuriated Chara to lose control like that.

So he alway made it a goal to make Sans miserable. But no matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t break Sans. Sans came back stronger after each Genocide Route, almost matching Chara each time. 

Sometimes it got interesting. Once, Sans injected himself with determination. Another time, he killed everyone before Chara could. That run was particularly fun. Occasionally he even fought Papyrus. But he always won, and Sans always came back to fight again. 

It was the life for Chara. And it was hell for Frisk.

_ Present day… _

Sans was on the sofa, watching TV when Frisk woke up. It was barely 3 in the morning.

Sans room was pretty sparsely furnished, he had a bed, a book shelf made up of a strange assortment of theoretical physics textbooks, sunday funnies, and manga, a desk (though Frisk had no idea what he did with it, aside from maybe sleeping on it), and a TV with a small sofa in front of it. Oh, and the Trashnado in the corner.

The walls were painted a deep reddish color, like Papyrus’s room. However, Sans had the carpet set up so it magically switched hues whenever she wasn’t looking. When they first started dating, Sans confessed he did that to unnerve people who came into his room.

Frisk flopped down next to Sans.

“hey, whats up?” He asked.

She told him she couldn’t sleep.

“ah, welcome to the club,” he said, taking a piece of popcorn and throwing it at her.

Frisk caught the popcorn in her mouth and smiled smugly at him.

“nice catch,” Sans said idly.

Frisk asked him what his dream was about.

Sans’s expression darkened, and he looked down.

“i cant really remember,” he said, looking at her,“i wish i could, but i just...cant,”

She assured him it’s fine not to remember.

“thanks,”

Frisk is quiet for a moment.

“whats naggin at you?” Sans asked her.

She tells him she had a bad dream as well, but she couldn't remember it.

Sans just nodded. 

After a while, Frisk rested her head on Sans' shoulder. Sans smiled.

“you know, frisk, youre one of the best people i know” Sans whispered to her.

Frisk murmured that she didn’t believe him.

“its true. youre kind to everybody. you help others, and you never judge people, and you always find the best in people”

Sans sighed.

“even when they dont deserve it”

Frisk looked up at him after he said that, and asked what he meant.

Sans sighed again.

“look, i dont deserve you. i dont deserve a lot of things. i dont understand why, but i feel like ive failed something very important. and i feel like even that doesn't matter anymore.”

“i cant...remember, but i failed everyone who was important to me, and i...i lost them.”

He looked down at her. She was crying.

“i dont wanna lose you frisk”

He hugged her tightly, Frisk crying, Sans trying to hold back tears, neither of them truly understanding what they were crying about.

After a while, Frisk fell asleep. Sans, laying his head on hers, fell asleep as well.

  
  
  
  
  


_ 10 years ago… _

Sans had been here for a day, and he’d been here for a million years. Time didn’t matter much anymore. It was always the same, no matter what he did. He couldn't save them. 

He just couldn't.

Sans hated to admit it, but no matter how many times he beat the living shit out of Chara, he always won, and he always reset the world, coming back to kill his friends all over again.

But he couldn't give up, he couldn't be a slacker anymore. His friends needed him. So when Chara entered the judgement hall, Sans greeted him for the 511th time, hoping that this time something might be different. 

Sans didn’t know why he retained his memories. Maybe it was so he could relive his pain, over and over again. But maybe it was so he could get better. Every time they fought, Sans got a little stronger. Maybe one day he could beat Chara.

Maybe he was delusional, it was all a pipe dream.

But he could hope.

_ Present day… _

Sans knew they were in trouble when he awoke to the sound of his door opening.

Sans was always a little tired. Of course, a “little” tired meant falling asleep at his post, but what did that matter? Well, thinking about it, he did let a human slip past once, or twice. 

Sans smiled, pulling out a bottle of ketchup and taking a long pull.

Frisk told Sans that couldn't be good for him.

“im a skeleton, i dont think this could have any lasting effects,” Sans winked at Frisk and took another pull on his ketchup.

Frisk wrinkled her nose and laughed. 

“so, what brings ya to this neck of the woods?” 

Sans asked, sitting on the ground.

Frisk told him she came to see him at work.

She casually mentioned that he doesn't appear to be doing much though.

“ im providing a valuable service to the community.”

Frisk asked how exactly sleeping at his post aided the community.

“maybe im sleeping because ive been working so hard” Sans suggested.

Frisk said she doubted that was the case. Sans laughed at that.

They sat for a while, enjoying the falling snow. 

There was a certain...blankness to it, welcome to new possibilities. Like a big white sheet of paper.

After a while,Frisk asked Sans if he was hungry, or if all the condiments he’d been drinking had filled him up.

“y’know, ketchup is actually good for you” Sans said.

Frisk wanted to know how that was possible.

“well, ya know, tomatoes are technically vegetables..”

Frisk slugged him in the shoulder, then pulled out a picnic basket.

“you didnt happen to bring butterscotch pie, did you?” Frisk made a very good butterscotch pie.

Frisk shook her head a pulled out a container of spaghetti.

“you didnt”

Frisk told Sans that Papyrus insisted and shrugged apologetically.

“you put him up to this didnt you”

Frisk said nothing and smiled.

Sans sighed and dug in.

The taste was...indescribable.

As always was Papyrus’s cooking.

Meal...somewhat finished, Sans and Frisk decide to enjoy the scenery. 

“or lack thereof” Sans quipped when Frisk mentioned it. Frisk punched him again.

…

“hey frisk?”

Frisk perked up.

“theres  _ snowbody _ id rather share this moment with”

Frisk stared at him and told him he’d just  _ completely  _ killed the mood.

“eh, worth a shot” Sans replied.

Frisk giggled.

“you cold?” Sans asked.

Frisk replied that she was a little cold.

Sans nodded sagely, took off his coat, and unceremoniously dropped it on Frisk.

Frisk grumbled from underneath the coat that there was a better way he could have done that.

“mmmmm nah” Sans replied.

Suddenly, Papyrus burst from the trees.

“SANS, WHY HAS THE HUMAN BEEN ENGULFED IN YOUR JACKET??”

“i dunno bro, maybe it was hungry”

“SANS!”

“what? i cant control my coats vicious appetites pap”

Papyrus simply palmed his forehead at that. 

“Anyways, I came to find out why you aren’t at your post.” Papyrus said.

“ah, i was, uh, havin lunch with Frisk'' Sans said, flustered. Frisk noted he was cute when he was embarrassed.

“Hmmm,” Papyrus looked deep in thought. “Well, I hate it when you slack off...but if it’s with the human, I  _ suppose _ it’s fine,”

Sans released a breath. “thanks bro”

“I am, however, taking the human home,” Papyrus declared, picking Frisk up and tucking her under his shoulder,( which he could still do despite Frisk being almost 20 years old now), 

and walking off.

Frisk protested at the treatment and demanded to be put down.

“Nope!” Papyrus declared, “The Great Papyrus will be escorting you home!”

Sans watched them walk off, Frisk waving and Papyrus telling Frisk of his latest plan to capture the fluffy white dog who had been terrorizing Snowdin(or so he claimed).

Sans sighed and tried to shove his hands in his pockets before realizing Frisk had made off with it. 

“damn”

Frisk, back at the house, went up to her room. Papyrus had said he needed to visit Undyne to update her about the “vicious fluff demon”, which was what Papyrus still called Toby.

Frisk called for Toby.

She heard a muffled woof come from the kitchen.

She rummaged through the cabinets before finding the dog under the sink. 

He yapped happily, licking her hands and snuggling against her. Papyrus pretended he didn't like Toby, but Papyrus loved him just as much as anybody.

Frisk carried Toby up to her room and sat him in her lap. Immediately he curled up and fell asleep. 

Frisk turned on the TV before deciding there wasn’t anything good on. Instead she decided to read some of the books she had borrowed from Alphys.

_ “While human souls have no problem maintaining their form after death, there is only one soul with the ability to cheat death: the soul of DETERMINATION. Owners of this soul are immensely powerful, able to shape reality at will and travel timelines. There are only two known individuals to have held this soul: The Wise King Thanadal, who used his powers to turn the tide of the monster human war and force the monsters underground. _

_ The other was a child whose name has been wiped from history _ .”

_ “This child evidenced the danger of this power if used for evil. The human eventually had to be eliminated. One night, a group of men came in the night to take the child and dumped them down Mount Ebbot to die amongst the monsters.” _

_ “Nobody is sure what happened to the child after that, but I have my suspicions. I have heard stories of a monster who passed through the border, and delivered a teenagers body to the village. I am led to believe that this was, in fact, the Determined child. _

_ “While it is unknown how the Determined Child died, I do know one thing.” _

_ “The world is better off with them, and their soul, gone.” _

Frisk closed the book. She’d been reading this chapter almost obsessively, trying to pry every bit of information about her soul.

And Chara.

She hid in Sans coat, wondering if it was true, if her and her soul were better off dead. She was dangerous. What she had done…

_ No, that’s past us. It  _ wasn’t  _ my fault. Sans said so! _

But she couldn’t be so sure.

In the end, she was nothing but a murderer.

_ 9 years ago… _

Frisk wasn’t sure what caused her to reset after the first time. Maybe she didn’t like the way things ended. Maybe she wanted a better ending.

Maybe she wanted to save her friends.

Frisk had only completed the “Neutral” route, but she wanted more. The monsters deserved better than this. Her friends deserved better than this!

Sans deserved better than this.

So, with the power of her soul, she reset the timeline and returned.

Where she met Chara.

He claimed he could help her.

And she believed him.

A terrible mistake.

_ Present… _

Sans came home a little earlier than usual, hoping to catch some time alone with Frisk before Pap came home. 

He immediately knew something was wrong when he saw Frisk wasn’t in the living room playing with Toby like she usually did.

“frisk?” Sans called.

No response.

He went upstairs to her room. The door was closed. 

It seemed a little rude to just barge into her room, but he wanted to make sure she was okay.

He didn’t know what he’d do if something happened to her.

He opened the door slightly and peeked his head in.

“...frisk, you in here?” 

He heard a muffled noise come from the corner of the room, where he found...his coat?

More muffled sounds could be heard from within the coat, so he slowly lifted it to find Frisk, curled in a ball, crying.

Sans immediately kneeled down beside her and grabbed her by the arms.

“are you okay? what happened?” Sans asked her.

She buried her face in his shirt and clung to him, like he was the only stable thing in the world to her.

Little did Sans know, but he was. Frisk relied on Sans, loved him deeply. He was her best friend, her anchor to reality. She wouldn't know what to do if he was gone, if he left her.

Nobody knew the horrible things she’d done, except him. And yet he still loved her.

Sans was everything to Frisk.

But Sans knew none of this as he held her, wondering what had happened to make her so upset.

He laid his head on hers, and promised her everything would be okay.

He hoped so. He really did.

End of Part 1


End file.
